Stargazing
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Septiplier . Sometimes you just gotta enjoy the little things in life even if they end up getting a little steamy. Mark and Jack enjoy a little stargazing but that they'll be enjoying tonight. Even if they don't expect it to happen while they are stargazing though it seems that neither of them will really mind in the end or will they? Warning: Yaoi and rated M for a reason.


The quietness makes the land seem peaceful. The grass is healthy and the main tree dotting the back area of the middle of the main area with forests in the back, stands tall and proud.

A breeze blows by with the quietest howl as the dark green grass sways as it passes by along with the trees leaves rattling. The breeze also stirs up a few dead leaves that spiral in it almost like something you'd see on TV.

The full moon is up bathing the field in the perfect amount of light to make the scene almost seem to glow. The stars shinning bright with no city lights to dim them down.

Two pairs of footprints come across the field only to slow down and the two flop down onto their backs around the front middle of the field. Their arms are spread out just barely not brushing up against each other in between them.

"Hey Mark. There's one that looks like a bunny running." One male says pointing, with the hand not beside the others hand, to some stars almost right above their specific location.

The other male whose name is Mark looks to where the first male is pointing and smiles. "Yeah I see it." He confirms then glances around a little as the first male lowers his arm to rest on his chest. "Hey Jack there's one that looks like an eagle." He points to a spot almost directly above them with his hand not close to the first males, also known as Jack, hand.

Jack looks and nods. "Yes it does Mark. It does." He agrees and Mark lowers his hand and they continue to look around at the sky for more shapes.

After all the weather is most definitely clear so it's the perfect time to stargaze.

"That one looks like a beer bottle." Jack says pointing to one that almost seems to be off by the horizon.

"That is does Jack." Mark confirms.

Jack and Mark return to looking for more shapes in the stars to point out to the other.

"Oh. Jack!" Mark says enthusiastically getting the other to look to him. "Look! There's some making out a heart." He points up to a spot a little off to the right of him.

Jack looks focusing on where Mark is pointing and nods as Mark lowers his hand. "Yeah. I see it."

Mark almost grins as his mind swirls with a new idea. He turns his head to look to the other and moves his hand closest to Jacks so they are holding hands as best as they can. "My love for you is so strong that even the stars are affected." He says smoothly and Jack finds himself blushing at that.

"Mark." Jack says a little softly and he turns to look to the other meeting his eyes yet not saying anything else not that he needed to.

They share a smile then Mark shifts moving enough to let him seal his lips over the others in a kiss his eyes closed upon contact.

Jacks eyes close like Marks and he kisses back.

Mark shifts moving over to be on top of Jack as Jack shifts to allow this without breaking the kiss. As he does this his tongue gently pokes between Jacks lips only going a little inside of his mouth.

Jack opens his mouth and allows the other access as soon as he is on top of him.

Marks tongue dives in the first chance that he gets and he explores Jacks mouth feeling hot to know that every part of Jack belongs to him and him alone. He moves his hand not holding Jacks hand, using his knees to stay balance, to begin feeling up his chest through his red shirt getting soft moans. He can't help but moan softly when Jacks tongue moves up to play with his in a dance of passion and heat. His hand lowers and slides under the others shirt pushing it up along with his hand as it climbs higher. He pauses to rub against Jacks nipple getting a slightly louder moan that before as he rubs the bud. His hand moves away from Jacks nipple and he grabs the bunched up shirt. He breaks the kiss with both of them gasping slightly and he brings his tongue back into his own mouth only pausing to lick his lips. He lifts Jacks shirt even more and Jack cooperates to get said shirt off.

Now the shirt lays forgotten for now beside them on the grass.

Mark sits up and tugs his own dark grey shirt off letting it join Jacks on the grass. He lowers himself back down onto Jack and he begins to kiss down his neck pulling more moans from him. He licks a sensitive spot right by where his shoulder meets his neck gaining a gasp then a moan. He opens his mouth and places his lips against the heated skin only to begin sucking.

"Oh fuck Mark!" Jack half gasps half moans as arches his body a little and he bucks his hips up against Marks partially glad that Mark is already sitting between his legs. He's glad about that because it means that there will be that smallest time in which he won't have to wait for Mark to move to be between his legs. He reaches a hand down and tangles his fingers in the red hair of the other as Mark makes a hickey on Jacks neck proudly stating that he belongs to Mark alone. He whimpers at the kiss of contact making Mark laugh a little.

"It'll be okay." Mark assures him gently blowing on the top of his nose letting his sweetened blue raspberry breath from that Jolly rancher he had earlier be smelled by Jack. He then lowers himself leaving a trail of bites and hickeys along the way until he reaches the others waist line. He hooks his pointer finger and middle finger into Jacks dark jeans and blue boxers that are peeking out just a little. He playfully tugs making the other below him groan getting impatient.

"Stop teasing me already and fuck me." Jack tells the other. "I need you." He reaches up as Mark comes back to hovering over him and wraps his arms around Marks neck pulling him as their eyes lock. "Please Mark." He says giving Mark pleading eyes with the slight tilt of his head.

"Alright." Mark agrees leaning down to steal a quick kiss. "I would love to tease you further but yes let's get on with this." He skillfully uses one hand to undo Jacks pants only to tug them off along with his boxers and knocking off his shoes, he didn't have socks on, shifting his position for a moment to do so. He then sits on his knees to unbuckle then undo his pants but stops as Jack calls his name almost softly. He looks to the green haired male as he sits up looking at Marks crotch even if it's covered by his jeans.

"I want to do it." Jack says reaching over and he undoes Marks belt, undoes the button then unzips the zipper. He finds his boyfriend has gone commando today as Marks big erection pops out of its confines but that doesn't bother him. He tugs the pants off with a little help from Mark then throws them somewhere not paying attention where nor did he care about the shoes falling off. He licks his lips at the sight of Marks cock and he can't help but reach out wrapping his hand around it causing Mark to moan softly. Determined to tease Mark, seeing as Mark teased Jack earlier, he begins stroking slowly yet just a little tight to be he perfect amount of pressure.

Mark moans and even bucks his hips into Jacks hand. He can't wait much longer but he knows that there is one other thing they still need to do first. "Ah. Jack. I'll have to prepare you first." He says glancing down towards Jacks erection as his hand begins to reach down heading for Jacks entrance.

Jack blushes as he stops jerking Mark off at this. "I um. May have already fingered myself in the bath a little before coming here." He admits making Marks heart skip a beat.

Mark smirks but it seems to go dark as lust consumes him and he places both hands on Jacks hips. "You naught boy." He playfully scolds. "Just imagining that makes me so hot." He leans closer to Jack who closes his eyes softly waiting to be kissed but the others lips brush against his ear. "Your fingers buried deep inside of you and your beautiful moans as you duck yourself." He licks Jacks ear before continuing. "So sexy." He pulls back to sit up a little more. He spits onto his hand twice then rubs it against his erection as a form of lube until Jacks hands swat his own away.

Jack moves forward and takes Marks dick into his mouth pulling a moan from the other. He licks the erection in his mouth and begins to bob his head.

Mark moans and groans above him even reaching down to tangle his hand into Jacks hair. He bucks his hips forcing his cock further into Jacks mouth hitting the back of his throat.

Jack gags for a moment but despite that he stays there as Marks hand tightens in his hair. He manages to get control of his gag reflux so he isn't gagging anymore. He does another few bobs before pulling away.

Mark watches as there is a string of saliva connecting Jacks bottom lip to the tip of his cock though it does end up snapping.

Jack lays back on the grass spreading his legs as an invitation. "Come on. Fuck me." He says tongue hanging out slightly as he gives Mark a flustered and horny look.

Mark moves over Jack until he can place his hands on the ground on either side of Jacks head. He lines himself up with Jacks entrance glancing down to ensure what he's doing then he looks to his boyfriend. "Ready my love?" He asks looking to those eyes that he just adores and receives a desperate nod. He knows that once he gets started the only thing that will stop him is Jacks safe word though he only used it once when Mark accidentally forgot to take the vibrator out before sticking his dick in. He felt bad about doing that and that it took the safe word to make him stop and realize the mistake he made in his lustful haze and they didn't use that toy since then. He pushes into Jacks entrance watching Jacks face the entire time.

Jack closes his eyes and tilts his head back with his mouth wide open letting out a moan of pain and pleasure.

Mark only stops when he's fully inside and waits for Jack to give him the signal to move. He fights against his bodies demand to start pounding the tight warm heat surrounding his cock. He doesn't want to hurt Jack.

Finally Jack gives Mark a nod. "Go ahead love."

Mark nods and pulls out his cock until it's just the head in then thrusts it back inside getting a slightly loud moan from Jack.

Jack arches his body into Marks showing just how perfect they fit together. "Mark!"

Mark repeats the process going slow and steady at first listening until he no longer hears any pain in Jacks voice. He then begins to pick up speed once there is only pleasure in those sweet moans.

"Oh yes! Mark! Fuck me harder!" Jack moans loudly moving his head to look to Mark who is just as sweaty as he is at this point.

Then Mark switches his angle and slams back in causing Jack to throw his head back with an almost shout of pleasure. He smirks at this though it seems more loving and playful with a hint of lust than a dark smirk. "Found it." He says with a little pride. He aims for that spot going as fast and as hard as he can into his lover. He tilts his head back with a moan with closed eyes feeling Jack tighten around him. "You're so good to me." He moans to the other and leans down licking his neck upwards before pulling his tongue in to kiss the spot he licked.

"M-Mark!" Jack calls out bucking into Marks thrust no longer arching his body into the other.

The grass beneath them quietly rustles with every thrust though neither of them take notice.

All too soon Jack feels a familiar warmth growing inside his stomach.

"I'm gonna..." Jack isn't able to finish that sentence as Mark thrusts in again right on his sweet spot before he could as he calls out in pleasure.

"Me too." Mark half pants half moans in response with his mouth by the back of Jacks jaw but facing the ground. "Cum." He tilts his head to look towards Jack instead of the ground. "Cum for me." He says letting his voice go rather deep with a husky tone to it.

Jack arches his body and throws his head back as he cums all over their chests and stomachs. "Mark!" He screams as he grips the ground as he cums.

Mark isn't far behind as Jack tightens and trembles around his cock. "Jack." He moans almost like it is only meant for the other, like a secret, as he cums within his green haired lover filling him up with his warm seeds.

They rock against each other for a few moments as they pant and come down from their orgasmic high.

Once back to earth and their breathing is mostly back under control Mark removes his cock from Jacks entrance.

Jack moans breathlessly as he feels some of the others cum drip out of him.

Mark flops down onto his side next to Jack who turns to him sharing a smile with him when their eyes meet. He leans over stealing a quick kiss before rolling onto his back linking hands with his lover once more.

Jack turning his head to look up at the sky as well.

They stare at the stars for a moment then Jack finally speaks.

"You were amazing."

Mark smiles even more then he slight sits up, shifts and kisses Jacks cheek. "So were you my love." He responds then pecks Jacks forehead. "I love you Sean." He says in a tone full of love.

"I love you too." Jack responds with just as much love.

They soon get up, getting dressed after finding their clothes then hand in hand they head back to go home to the city for some sleep.

"We should go stargazing more often." Jack says happily and is still smiling.

Mark chuckles at this ever losing his smile. "Yes. Yes we should."

The end.

AN:

Made on my phone at night before I fell asleep so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flankers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
